The Real Harry Potter
by rynoz
Summary: SPOILER! In this story, I will tell us some things that I made up, and some things that Jk Rowling did tell us. We will start out with James and Lilly's time at school then move to when "he-who-must -not be named attacks" then move to Harry and the defeat


Note: I don't own Harry Potter in any way! I would like to thank J.K Rowling for writing such a good series. Even though I didn't like the epilogue. Any comments are appreciated, good or bad! And I didn't write chapters. I wrote parts instead. Easier to make parts than chapters. I will start with the beginning of Lilly and James. Then go to Harry Potter.

**PART 1- Lilly Evans and James Potter**

Before we start to talk about Harry Potter, we must first meet his parents; Lilly and James Potter.

--

Lilly Evans was born into a non-magical family. Lilly lived in London, England with her parents and he sister Petunia. They lived in a small neighborhood were all the families knew each other.

Lilly woke up early today. But toady was no ordinary day, today was Lilly's 11th birthday. Lilly moved slowly to her bedroom door and quietly opened it up. She listened to see if anyone was up yet. Hearing that no one was downstairs, she quietly crept down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Lilly saw an owl sitting on the kitchen counter, she screamed at the top of her lungs!

There was a large brown barn-owl sitting on the counter holding a letter. Her mother quickly put on her robe and slippers and bolted out the bedroom door, waking he husband, and ran down the stairs. She was thinking to her herself, what could it be this time. She ran into the kitchen, and asked "What's wrong dear?" very soothingly. Lilly pointed at the owl now in the living room, because of Lilly's scream. Her mother walked over to where the owl once sat and picked up the letter that obviously dropped out of its beak from it short flight into the living room. Mrs. Evans looked at the letter and handed it to Lilly. "It's addressed to you Lilly," said Mrs. Evans. Lilly took the envelope and looked at it. It had her address as well as where she slept. Lilly turned over the envelope getting ready to open it. But the stamp caught her attention. It was dark red. It looked like dried up blood, and that is what Lilly thought it was at first. When she pulled up the envelope for a closer look, she noticed that there was a _'H'_ etched into the stamp. Lilly opened the letter slowly and carefully, as if the letter might come to life and attack her. Inside where a couple pieces of parchment and a train ticket.

--

Somewhere else in London, lived a boy by the name of James Potter. James lived with his parents in a rather large neighborhood. James didn't have any brothers or sisters but desperately wanted one. His parents told him time and time again that it wasn't that simple to just want a baby. James had some friends that lived around the neighborhood. James went to school like everyone else. But this year would be different. He would be going to a new school. His friends had asked where he would be going to live, and what the name of the school was, but James promised his parents he wouldn't tell. James' dad was a wizard and his mother was a muggle. And James too would soon become one.

James woke up extra early today and enthusiastically jumped out of bed. Today was the day, according to his parents, that he would receive his letter to attend his new school. James ran down the stairs so fast he almost tripped on the last step. He ran into the kitchen where his parents at the table smiling. Mr. & Mrs. Potter knew that James was exicted to be getting this letter. When James got into the kitchen, his parents pointed to the golden-brown owl that sat there very still, hooting. James ran over and grabbed the letter from the owls beak. James shouted, "YES! YES! YES! YES!" All his parents could do was smile.

--

Lilly opened the first piece of parchment. Her hands were shaking so much , she nearly dropped the letter. The letter was short. It read as follows: _' Dear Lilly Evans, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also included in this envelope is a list of required school supplies and a train ticket to Hogwarts. School starts on the first of September. Your train will depart at 9:30 AM from Kings Cross Station. Someone will call at your home in the next few days, to take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies. P.S. there is assistance for those you don't have the money to buy school supplies._

_Thank you,_

_Albus P. Dumbledore (Deputy Headmaster)_

(Below is a copy of the school supply list and a train ticket) (All this information except the ticket is found in book 1 hardcover edition of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, pages 66-67)

Ticket:122

From: Kings Cross Station

To: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Departure time- 9:30 AM

Platform: 9 ¾

**UNIFORM**

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon-hide or similar)

4. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)

Please note students clothing should carry nametag

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of the following

_Standard Book of spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Herbs_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students by bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

--

James was so exited he nearly ripped his letter. It was the same as Lilly's except for a few things. ' Dear James, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also included in this envelope is a list of required school supplies and a train ticket to Hogwarts. School starts on the first of September. Your train will depart at 9:30 AM from Kings Cross Station. Someone will call at your home in the next few days, to explain this in more detail to you and your parents. P.S. there is assistance for those you don't have the money to buy school supplies.

Thank you,

Albus P. Dumbledore (Deputy Headmaster)

(Below is a copy of the school supply list, and a train ticket)

Ticket:121

From: Kings Cross Station

To: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Departure time- 9:30 AM

Platform: 9 ¾

**UNIFORM**

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon-hide or similar)

4. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)

Please note students clothing should carry nametag

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of the following

_Standard Book of spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Herbs_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students by bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

(All this information except the ticket is found in book 1 hardcover edition of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, pages 66-67)

--

The next few days were very exiting in the Evans' family. Lilly got a really nice birthday present. The Evans' family took a trip to the United States of America. That's right folks, the U.S. They took a 2 week vacation. They went to two cities. New York City and Orlando. Now this was a very expensive trip, but fun. When the Evans' returned home two weeks later to their house in London, there was a strange man standing at their door. All of the Evans' were wondering who this strange man was. He was dressed in a cloak and wore half moon spectacles.

"So, what can we do for you, um, professor?" asked Mr. Evans politely. Professor Dumbledore was standing there eating some Lemon Drops. "Oh, I came to take Lilly to get her school supplies," said Professor Dumbledore kindly. Mr. Evans stood there starting to get angry. "How is she to afford this when we have no money?" Professor Dumbledore stood there starting to smile. "And what do you think is so funny?" Mr. Evans asked in an angry voice.

"Oh nothing. O.K. let me explain this to you ok? There are many families that don't have the money to send their children to school. For those who are less fortunate there is a fund set up at the school so those students can get the required supplies" replied Dumbledore quickly as if it were as simple as 2+2. With this, Mr. Evans seemed to lighten up a little. Mr. Evans was happy to see his daughter go off to a nice school, and become a witch. But if he had to pay for the school supplies, then his daughter would be crushed. He thought to himself, 'thankfully there is assistance'. Lilly turned to her father and asked with a smile on her face, "daddy, when can I go with Professor Dumbledore to get my things?" "Whenever Mr. Dumbledore is ready sweetie," said Mr. Evans is ready dear. "Professor, are you ready?" Lilly asked excitedly. "I'm ready if you are. Go and get your supplies list though before we take off." And with that Lilly ran upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her letter, and ran back downstairs and they were off. "Now before we go and get your things, we have to make one little stop.

--

James was in the kitchen eating his breakfast, his parents still sleeping. This was usual for a Saturday. James was up early today. He wasn't able to sleep the previous night because he was so excited about his letter that he had got. James was eating his toast when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. James got up and went to answer the door. There stood a young man with a little girl, about the same age as James.

STILL WORKIN ON IT


End file.
